Sag Niemals Nie
by TheWickedSisters
Summary: Das goldene“ Trio bekommt die Chance das 7. Schuljahr an Hogwarts zu wiederholen. Hermine, die mit ihrer eingefrorenen Beziehung mit Ron zu kämpfen hat, muss sich nun auch noch mit dem merkwürdigen Verhalten einer anderen Person rumschlagen…
1. Zurück nach Hogwarts

Also liebe Leute,  
meine Schwester und ich lesen in unserer Freizeit gerne Fanfictions. Nun wollten wir auch gerne mal eine schreiben und hier ist Sie. Unsere erste Fanfiction in Partnerarbeit. Wir freuen uns über Kritik, Lob und Verbesserungen, da wir ja theoretisch noch üben! ~.^ Und nun Viel Spaß bei dem ersten Kapitel :)

Viele Grüße TheWickedSisters

Disclaimer: Alles, bis auf die Story (die gehört uns), gehört J.K. Rowling! (leider :/)

* * *

1. Zurück nach Hogwarts

Drei Monate nach Kriegsende, es war Mitte August und das Wetter war so schön wie schon lange nicht mehr. Jedoch war bei den Meisten die Stimmung nicht so heiter wie das Wetter. Der Krieg hatte viele Opfer gefordert und noch immer waren diese sehr präsent. Alle litten unter den Nachwehen des Krieges. Doch allmählich ging das Leben wieder ins gewohnte über. Bis auf ein paar schafften es auch alle. Harry und Ginny waren wieder ein Paar. Auch Hermine und Ron hatten endlich zueinander gefunden, doch war die Beziehung von Anfang an vom Tod von Fred überschattet. Es war eine unterkühlte Stimmung in der Beziehung und Ron war sehr in sich gekehrt und nahm am Leben außerhalb wenig Teil. Ted hatte es am Schlimmsten getroffen, er hatte beide Elternteile verloren. Seine Großmutter kümmerte sich aber liebevoll um ihren Enkel. Außerdem war Harry, Teds Pate, für ihn da und schaute regelmäßig nach, wie es ihm geht.

Kingsley Shacklebolt trat seine neue Stelle als Zaubereiminister an und Hogwarts bekam wieder neue Lehrer, nach dem einige während des Krieges starben oder ihre Positionen davor schon durch Todesser ersetzt wurden. McGonagall übernahm den Schulleiterposten und kümmerte sich nun um alle Angelegenheiten.

Hermine und Harry waren zu Besuch bei den Weasleys im Fuchsbau beim Frühstück. Es war mal wieder ein stiller Morgen. Arthur und Percy Weasley waren bereits im Ministerium. Alle anderen saßen schweigend am Tisch. George und Ron saßen vor sich hin starrend und stocherten nur im Essen rum. Harry und Ginny trauten sich nicht einmal einen fröhlichen Laut von sich zu geben und Hermine starrte vor lauter Langeweile und Trübsal aus dem Fenster.

Aufgrund dessen sah sie auch als erste die Eule, die auf das Küchenfenster der Weasleys zugeflogen kam. Diese tockte ans Fenster und Mrs. Weasley sah erschrocken auf. Sie konnte dieses Geräusch erst nicht zu ordnen bis sie Hermines ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger zum Fenster folgte. Sie war sichtlich erleichtert, denn seit dem Krieg ist sie ziemlich schreckhaft geworden, und ging auf das Fenster zu, um es zu öffnen. Herein schwebte eine Eule, die man ohne Probleme, als eine der vielen Schuleulen von Hogwarts erkannte „Oh, Ginny. Ich glaube die ist für dich." sagte Mrs. Weasley in Richtung von Ginny. Sie stand auf ging zur Eule und nahm ihr den Briefumschlag ab, der ihr verdächtig schwer vorkam. Sie öffnete ihn und zum hervor schein kamen 4 weitere Briefumschläge. Sie zog sie hinaus und las die Aufschrift. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es nur für mich ist." antwortete Ginny und reichte jeweils einen Briefumschlag der an Ron, Harry und Hermine adressiert war weiter. Sie schauten sich überrascht und öffneten den Brief sofort um zu lesen was die neue Direktorin von Hogwarts ihnen mitzuteilen hatte.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_

_da sie aufgrund des Krieges ihr 7. Schuljahr nicht absolvieren konnten, und daraus resultierend keinen Schulabschluss haben, bieten wir Ihnen (und allen anderen davon betroffenen Schülern) die einmalige Chance ihr Schuljahr zu wiederholen und somit ihren Abschluss nachzuholen. _

_Ich erwarte eine Eule mit ihrer Antwort spätestens in einer Woche. Anbei liegt der Zettel der Sachen die sie, sofern sie sich entscheiden das Schuljahr zu wiederholen, besorgen müssen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Schulleiterin von Hogwarts_

Nachdem Hermine geendet hatte, ihren Brief zu lesen schaute sie auf in die Gesichter der anderen Zwei. Diese waren genauso überrascht wie sie selbst und zuckten mit den Schultern.

„Was möchte McGonagall denn von euch?" fragte Mrs. Weasley nebenbei. „Wir haben die Chance unseren Schulabschluss nach zu holen. Und das Angebot werde ich auf jeden Fall wahrnehmen" entschied Hermine sofort. „War ja klar, von dir haben wir auch nichts anderes erwartet", sagte Harry als Antwort darauf. Hermine verdrehte die Augen und war auch schon auf der Suche nach einem Stück Pergament und einer Feder um ihre Antwort der Eule mitzugeben.

Harry und Ron schauten sich an und Harry war Schneller und ergriff das Wort „Ich werde mich ebenfalls anschließen. Zwar denke ich, dass Kingsley mich auch so als Auror einstellen würde, doch ich möchte keine Sonderbehandlung und mache wie alle anderen einen Abschluss, um mich dann offiziell zu bewerben. Warte Hermine ich unterschreib gleich mit." Ron der schon länger beschlossen hatte, jetzt wo Fred nicht mehr konnte, George in seinem Scherzartikelladen zu unterstützen, lehnte ab. Hermine enttäuschte dies sehr, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken und tat es mit einem Lächeln ab.

„Ja, dann heißt das wohl, das wir morgen alle zusammen in die Winkelgasse gehen werden..." sagte Mrs. Weasley. Ginny freute sich wohl am meisten, da sie ihr letztes Jahr zusammen mit Harry verbringen konnte und fing gleich an von alten Geschichten zu schwärmen. Harry, der bemerkte, das Ginny's Fröhlichkeit fehl am Platze war, nahm sie vorsichtig am Arm und führte sie rauf in ihr Zimmer. Indessen hatte sich Mrs. Weasley erhoben um den Tisch abzuräumen und sich um den Abwasch zu kümmern. Hermine und Ron blieben alleine am Esstisch in einem unbequemen Schweigen zurück.

„Hmm und du wirst jetzt bei George im Laden anfangen?" fragte Hermine nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens. Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „ Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht mit Harry und mir zurück gehen möchtest? Es wäre genau wie früher und denk nur daran was dir für Möglichkeiten offen stehen würden. Ich meine, ein Abschluss ist wichtig und du kannst doch nicht für immer im Scherzartikelladen arbeiten. Es ist immer…" Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Ron unterbrach sie aufgebracht „Es wird nie wieder wie früher werden, Hermine. George braucht mich jetzt, geht ihr nur zurück und tut so als wäre nichts gewesen. Ich zu meinem Teil kann das nicht und werde George nicht einfach hängen lassen. Es gibt wichtigeres im Leben als Schule und Lernen, aber das hast du ja wie es aussieht noch nie verstanden!" Mit diesem Satz stand er so schnell auf, dass sein Stuhl umkippte und lief die Treppe rauf in sein Zimmer. Hermine blickte ihm traurig nach.

„Sei ihm nicht böse, ich bin mir sicher er meint es nicht so. Der Tod von Fred hat ihn schwer getroffen, aber er wird darüber hinweg kommen." Mrs. Weasley, die den Rest des Gesprächs mitbekommen hatte, ging zum Tisch und hob den Stuhl auf. Sie lächelte Hermine aufmunternd zu und ging zurück, um den restlichen Abwasch zu erledigen. Nach einer Weile stand auch Hermine auf und ging langsam die Treppe zu Ginny's Zimmer hoch.


	2. In der Winkelgasse

Huhu, da sind wir auch schon wieder. Erstmal ein ganz großes Dankeschön an unsere beiden Reviewerinnen. Hier ist unser zweites Kapitel. Viel Spaß. =D

Figuren und etc.. gehört immer noch J.K. Rowling =/ ^^

Liebe grüße The Wicked Sisters

* * *

2. In der Winkelgasse

Am nächsten Morgen standen alle bereit zur Abreise vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus. Ron, der mit Hermine, seit dem gestrigen Morgen kein Wort mehr gesprochen hatte, wollte ein Versuch starten, um es wieder gut zu machen. Er entschied sich dazu, die anderen in die Winkelgasse zu begleiten.

„Habt ihr die Neuigkeiten von Ollivander gehört? Angeblich hat er seinen Laden in der Winkelgasse wieder geöffnet."

„Ja, die Winkelgasse ist so belebt wie früher, man sieht ihr die Strapazen des Krieges kaum noch an." Pflichtete Harry Hermine bei.

"Es muss schließlich weiter gehen", gab Ron kleinlaut zu verstehen und lächelte Hermine ein wenig an, worauf sie ihn kurz am Arm berührte, um ihm ihre Vergebung zu signalisieren.

„Sind dann alle bereit?" Fragte Mrs. Weasley und holte derweilen das Flohpulver vom Kaminsims. Jeder nahm sich eine Handvoll von dem angebotenen Flohpulver, warf es in die Flammen, die sich daraufhin grün färbten, stiegen ins Feuer und riefen nacheinander laut: „Winkelgasse"

Als Hermine den Blick die Winkelgasse hinunter warf bemerkte sie, dass Harry keines falls untertrieben hatte, als er sagte die Winkelgasse sei wie früher. Sie blühte wieder in voller Pracht und war voll von Hexen und Zauberern, die mit ihren Kindern Besorgungen machten. Hermine schmunzelte über ein aufgeregtes Mädchen, das ihre Eltern in Richtung von Ollivander's Laden zerrte und dabei ungeduldig quengelte, um nun endlich einen Zauberstab zu bekommen. Für einen kurzen Moment musste Hermine an sich selbst denken und ihre Reaktion damals, als sie zum ersten Mal in der Winkelgasse war.

Hermine kehrte zur Gegenwart zurück, als Mrs Weasley erklärte, dass sie zuerst zur Zauberbank Gringotts gehen würden um ein wenig Gold abzuheben.

„Ich gehe zu George, um zu schauen, ob ich ihm helfen kann", sagte Ron leise, drückte Hermine einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging in Richtung Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze davon.

„Ist alles in Ordnung zwischen euch?", fragte Ginny besorgt, die Hermines Blick bemerkt hatte. Auch Harry schaute nun zu Hermine, da ihm die unangenehme Atmosphäre zwischen den beiden nicht entgangen war.

„Ja, sicher. Es ist nur schwer für Ron, nach all dem was passiert ist, aber es wird schon wieder", sagte Hermine und klang, als würde sie versuchen sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. Damit ging sie Mrs Weasley nach und bekam den vielsagenden Blick den Ginny Harry zuwarf nicht mehr mit.

„Weißt du, mir ist schon länger aufgefallen, dass die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Ron nicht so gut läuft", Harry schaute Ginny fragend an „denkst du, wir sollten etwas unternehmen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich möchte mich nicht zu früh in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischen, aber Hermine geht es so nicht besonders gut. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie leidet."

„ Ach, das wird schon wieder. Schließlich haben sie so lange gebraucht, um endlich zueinander zu finden, da wird dieses nicht reichen, um sie wieder auseinander zu bringen", lächelte Harry.

„Irgendwie scheinen wir ja alle von der langsamen Sorte zu sein, zumindest einer von uns", lachte Ginny.

„Ohh, sei nicht so gemein. Was zählt ist jetzt und unsere Zukunft". Bei dem vorletzten Wort wurde Ginny ein wenig rot, schaute Harry an, flüsterte „Ich liebe dich" und küsste Harry zärtlich.

„Kommt ihr jetzt endlich", rief eine belustigte Hermine und tat so, als würde sie die Augen verdrehen. Ginny und Harry lachten sich an, nahmen sich an den Händen und gingen

auf Hermine und Mrs Weasley zu, die alles mit einem glücklichen Lächeln beobachtet hatte. Hermine freute sich für ihre Freundin, dass sie endlich das bekommen hatte, von dem sie immer träumte und kam doch nicht darum herum sie auch ein bisschen zu beneiden. Schließlich war ihr Traum nur halb in Erfüllung gegangen und war kurz davor sich in einen Albtraum zu verwandeln.

Nachdem alle etwas Gold abgehoben hatten, machten sie sich auf dem Weg zu Madam Malkins, da sich Hermine einen neuen Umhang besorgen wollte. Mrs Weasley verabschiedete sich dort um ebenfalls zu Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze zu gehen um, wie sie sagte, ein wenig nach George zu sehen.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nochmal zu Qualität für Quidditch", sagte Harry, „aber nur wenn es euch nichts ausmacht", fügte er schnell noch hinzu, was mit einem belustigtem Lächeln Ginnys kommentiert wurde.

„Ich geh mit dir. Mich interessiert es auch, was es neues auf dem Markt gibt.", sagte Ginny und sah Hermine fragend an.

Hermine wunk ab, „geht nur, ihr wisst ja, mich hat Quidditch noch nie sonderlich interessiert. Ich geh zu Flourish und Blotts. Wir treffen uns nachher wieder hier."

Ginny und Harry grinsten sich an „du wirst dich nie ändern, oder Hermine?!"

„Nicht in diesem Leben!", lachte Hermine, drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Flourish und Blotts davon.

Auf dem Weg dorthin sah sie viele Kinder, die wohl ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts vor sich hatten. Sie freute sich, dass diese Kinder eine unbeschwertere Zeit dort haben würden als sie und dachte auch mit Traurigkeit daran, dass das ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts sein würde. Danach würde, wie ihre Mutter immer sagte, der Ernst des Lebens losgehen.

Während sie sich an alte Zeiten erinnerte und vor sich hin träumte, wäre sie beinahe an Flourish und Blotts vorbei gelaufen. Endlich stand sie vor dem Laden. Sie lächelte, denn er sah ebenfalls, wie alles andere in der Winkelgasse auch, aus wie damals vor dem Krieg.

Kaum hatte Hermine den Raum betreten umwehte sie der Geruch von alten und neuen Büchern. Sie liebte diesen Duft, daher schloss Hermine kurz die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Endlich wieder zu Hause dachte sie, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete. Sie musste lächeln, wenn das Harry und Ron hören würden, sie würden sie endgültig für verrückt erklären.

Sie ging durch die Buchreihen und ließ ihren Blick über die Bücherregale schweifen in der Hoffnung sie würde eins der neuen Bücher erhaschen und vergaß dabei leider auf den Weg zu achten. Plötzlich stieß sie gegen etwas Hartes und fiel zu Boden.

„Aua!" Hermine hielt sich den Kopf, mit dem sie, auf dem Weg zu Boden, gegen ein Regal gestoßen war.

„ Alles in Ordnung, Granger?" Fragte eine sehr vertraute kalte Stimme, die Hermine erstarren ließ. Vorsichtig schaute sie auf, um herauszufinden, mit wem sie zusammen gestoßen war. Ihre Vermutung bestätigte sich. Es war Draco Malfoy.

„Ähhmm.. j..ja..", war alles was Hermine in ihrem Schock heraus bekam und starrte ihn weiterhin an. Was als nächstes geschah, ließ sie völlig an ihrem Verstand zweifeln. Draco Malfoy streckte die Hand aus, um ihr auf zu helfen. Hermine starrte einige Minuten auf seine dargebotene Hand. Normalerweise war sie nicht so begriffsstutzig, aber der Schock gerade ihn, hier und heute zu treffen und dann auf diese Art und Weise, war zu viel für sie.

„Heute noch oder willst du da unten Wurzeln schlagen?" fragte Draco mit einem Anflug von einem spöttischem Lächeln, was Hermine dazu brachte nach seiner Hand zu greifen.

„D..da..danke", brachte Hermine hervor. Draco nickte ihr zu und ging an ihr vorbei zum Ausgang. Was war das, dachte sich Hermine und wunderte sich, ob auch er einen Brief bekommen hatte? Länger konnte sie aber über das merkwürdige Verhalten nicht nachdenken, denn in dem Moment hörte sie hinter sich eine weitere bekannte Stimme. Diese zu hören, war allerdings um einiges angenehmer als die von Malfoy.

„Was wollte Malfoy denn von dir? Hat der dir weh getan?" Hermine wirbelte herum. Vor ihr stand Neville Longbottom, der Malfoy mit einem finsteren Blick hinterher schaute.

„Neville!!" Hermine rannte die letzten paar Schritte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Beinahe hätte sie ihn umgerannt, soviel schwung hatte sie drauf. Damit war aber auch seine letzte Chance Malfoy einen Fluch aufzuhalsen vertan, denn in dem Moment verließ er den Laden.

„Wie geht's dir? Heißt das du kommst auch zurück?", fragte Hermine und strahlte Neville an.

„Natürlich, ich lass mir doch von ein paar Todessern und einer Schlange mein letztes Jahr Hogwarts nicht nehmen", lachte Neville.

Hermine war Nevilles Wandlung schon während des Krieges aufgefallen. Er war nicht mehr der Selbe ängstliche, tollpatschige und vergessliche Junge, den sie in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts kennen gelernt hatte. Jetzt war er viel selbstbewusster, was den Gesamteindruck von Grund auf änderte.

„Sind Harry und Ron auch hier?", fragte Neville und schaute sich im Laden um. „Ja, sie sind hier in der Winkelgasse. Harry ist mit Ginny in Qualität für Quidditch und Ron bei George im Laden. Als ob sie freiwillig einen Bücherladen betreten würden", sagte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen.

„Und, wie geht es Ron jetzt?", fragte Neville vorsichtig. „Naja, es ist für uns alle schlimm. Aber Ron hat es mit am schlimmsten getroffen. Ich hoffe es wird nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis auch er es ein wenig verarbeitet hat und dann wird er hoffentlich wieder der alte sein". Neville schaute sie skeptisch an. „Komm, lass uns zu Harry und Ginny gehen. Die werden sich riesig freuen dich wieder zu sehen", versuchte Hermine das Thema zu wechseln. Neville stimmte ihr, nach einem kurzen Moment des Überlegens, zu. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Laden, was Hermine ein wenig traurig stimmte, denn durch den Zusammenstoß mit Malfoy hatte sie gar nicht in den Büchern stöbern können, und machten sie sich auf dem Weg. Weit kamen sie nicht, da ihnen Ginny und Harry bereits entgegen kamen. Ginnys Reaktion war ähnlich der von Hermine und auch Harry gab Neville die Hand.

„Und, hast du was von den anderen gehört, ob sie zurückkommen werden?", wandte sich Harry an Neville „Also, ich hab mit Dean, Seamus, Parvati und Lavender gesprochen, sie werden auch zurück kommen und wenn man den Gerüchten glauben darf, sollen von den anderen Häuser ebenfalls viele zurückkehren, sogar einige Slytherin!"

„Dann verspricht dieses Jahr ja sehr spannend zu werden" meinte Harry.

„Ja, mit dem „goldenen" Trio in der Hauptrolle", zwinkerte Neville Harry zu. „Naja wohl eher das „goldene" Duo... Ron wird nicht mit uns zurückkehren", fügte Harry ein wenig traurig auf Nevilles fragenden Blick hinzu.

„Was? Warum?", fragte Neville entsetzt. „Ron hat sich dafür entschieden George im Laden auszuhelfen", mischte sich nun Hermine ins Gespräch ein. „Und du lässt das zu?"

„Ich...", Hermine senkte traurig den Blick.

„Das war und ist ganz alleine Rons Entscheidung, er ist alt genug, um zu wissen, ob es richtig für ihn ist", setzte Ginny an. „Reden wir hier vom gleichen Ron?" warf Neville kleinlaut ein, doch Harry legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ron braucht das, er ist immer noch nicht über Freds Tod hinweg, er braucht Zeit und die geben wir ihm. Er wird schon wieder zu sich kommen und bis dahin warten wir auf ihn."

„Okay, ich hoffe du hast recht. Entschuldige Hermine, das ich dich so angefahren hab" sagte Neville und blickte Hermine entschuldigend an, „ich dachte nur wir könnten einen Neuanfang starten, wir alle zusammen, ohne Probleme und der Furcht um unser Leben."

„Ist schon okay", sagte Hermine und lächelte Neville an.

Gemeinsam kauften sie alles ein was sie für das kommende und letzte Schuljahr brauchen würden. Als sie an dem Laden vorbeigingen, wo Harry damals Hedwig bekommen hatte, blieb er stehen. Ginny folgte Harrys Blick und streichelte tröstend über seinen Arm. Harry schaute sie dankend an und lächelte wieder. Hedwig war eine gute Freundin gewesen und er würde sie niemals vergessen.

Nach ihren Einkäufen und anderen diversen Besorgungen gingen sie dann zu Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze, um sich dort mit Mrs Weasley zu treffen. Ron freute sich ebenfalls riesig Neville zu sehen und er brachte ihn sogar zum Reden. Hermine beobachtete sie und freute sich, als sie ein kleines Lächeln auf Rons Lippen sah. Nur George, der sich zwar freute Neville zu sehen, konnte sich kein Lächeln abringen. Ihm ging der Tod seines Zwillingsbruders immer noch sehr nah. Vielleicht ist es doch ganz gut, dass Ron bei ihm aushalf, vielleicht konnten sie es zusammen besser verarbeiten als alleine.

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten beschloss Mrs. Weasley das es Zeit wäre nach Hause zu gehen. Es war langsam Zeit fürs Abendessen und auch Arthur und Percy würden bald aus dem Ministerium zurückkehren.

Beim Abendessen erzählten sie von ihren Erlebnissen aus den Winkelgasse und was sie von Neville alles erfahren hatten. Nur ein Erlebnis wurde nicht am Küchentisch besprochen. Dieses eine besondere Erlebnis verschwieg Hermine den anderen. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben und wollte es daher erst einmal für sich selbst behalten.

Die restlichen Tage bis zum Schulanfang vergingen ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Harry und Ginny genossen das warme Wetter und waren oft im Dorf unterwegs. Ron, der nun inzwischen angefangen hatte in Georges Laden zu arbeiten, war kaum noch zu Hause, was Hermine genug Zeit ließ, um sich auf das kommende letzte und wichtigste Schuljahr vorzubereiten. Ein wenig Traurigkeit verspürte sie doch, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, dass sie Ron bald eine längere Zeit nicht sehen würde, doch sie versuchte diesen Gedanken soweit es ging zu verdrängen. Schließlich war es Rons Entscheidung und er hat ihr auch nicht in ihre Entscheidung reingeredet, als sie sich dafür entschied zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen.

Mit diesem Gedanken versuchte sie das Thema zu beenden und wendetet sich wieder einem zu, das sie seit ihrem Besuch in der Winkelgasse beschäftigte hatte. Kommt Malfoy tatsächlich zurück? Was war mit ihm überhaupt passiert nach dem Krieg? Neville sagte ja selbst, dass ein paar Slytherin ebenfalls zurückkehren würden. Das, was sie aber am meisten beschäftigte, war sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber. Er hatte sie nicht einmal mit Schimpfwörtern oder anderen verletzenden Worten bedacht und ihr sogar geholfen. Sollte er sich tatsächlich geändert haben? Draco Malfoy hat ihr geholfen, einer Schlammblüterin, ohne sich danach die Hände abzuwischen.

Hermine erinnerte sich an Harrys Worte in der Winkelgasse und musste lächelnd zustimmen: Ja, dieses Jahr versprach wirklich interessant zu werden.


	3. Rückkehr

Hallo Leute. Lang lang ist es her… Meine Schwester und ich hatten in den letzten Monaten einiges zu tun und konnten daher keine neuen Kapitel reinstellen. Doch nun sind wir zurück und hoffen, dass ihr weiterhin viel Freude an unserem Kapitel haben werdet =)

Viel Spaß und liebe Grüße

TheWickedSisters

3. Rückkehr

Schließlich kam der erste September. Heute würden sie endlich in ihr zweites Heim zurückkehren.

Im Fuchsbau war deshalb schon relativ früh morgens ein großes Durcheinander. Alle mussten ihre Koffer packen und sich selbst fertig machen. Hermine, die im Fuchsbau geblieben war, als sie die Nachricht bekommen hatte, dass sie wieder nach Hogwarts durfte, hatte es am leichtesten mit ihrem Koffer. Bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten war dieser bereits gepackt.

Harry hingegen, der ebenfalls schon länger im Fuchsbau gewesen war, hatte sich sehr „häuslich" eingerichtet und musste nun seine überall verteilten Sachen zusammen suchen. Da sie aber alle außerhalb der Schule zaubern durften und Harry so seine Sachen ohne Probleme fand, kamen sie sogar pünktlich los.

Eine halbe Stunde bevor der Hogwarts Express vom Gleis 9 ¾ abfahren sollte, waren sie bereits am Kings Cross Bahnhof angekommen. Sie gingen zu der Absperrung, durch die sie zulaufen hatten, Hermine kam es, auf diese Art und Weise zum Gleis zu gelangen, immer noch absurd vor. Auch nach so langer Zeit noch. Sie liefen durch. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen hörten sie auch schon das vertraute Pfeifen der Lock. Auf dem Bahngleis herrschte reger Betrieb.

Überall wuselten Mütter und Väter um ihre Kinder herum, um sich von ihnen zu verabschieden, da sie diese bis zu den nächsten Ferien nicht sehen würden.

Die meisten Kinder, überwiegend die älteren Jahrgänge, verdrehten dabei die Augen und probierten ihre Eltern von sich zu schieben. Sie waren schließlich keine kleinen Kinder mehr. Einigen anderen jedoch sah man ein wenig die Angst vor dem Ungewissen an, vermutlich die Erstklässler dachte sich Hermine. Sie selbst hatte damals auch große Angst gehabt vor dem was kommen würde, schließlich war sie mit der Magie nicht aufgewachsen und wusste nur das, was sie in ihren Schulbüchern gelesen und Professor McGonagall ihr und ihren Eltern erzählt hatte.

Sie erinnert sich als wäre es gestern gewesen, als eine alte strenge Frau an ihre Tür klingelte, sich als Minerva McGonagall vorstellte und Hermine eröffnete sie sei eine Hexe und könnte ab den Sommer nach Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, wechseln. Hermine musste Lächeln, als sie sich an die geschockten Gesichter ihrer Eltern und ihre eigene Verunsicherung erinnerte, welche allerdings schnell in Freude überschlug.

Heute jedoch ging sie, ohne zu zögern, auf den Zug zu. Schließlich sollte dieser bald abfahren und das sollte er nicht ohne sie. Immer wieder ließ sie ihren Blick über die Menschenmassen schweifen in der Hoffnung alte Bekannte zu sichten. Sie ertappte sich immer wieder selbst dabei, wie sie besonders auf hellblonde Haare achtete.

Harry, Ginny, Ron und Mrs. Weasley folgten ihr bis zum Zug. Endlich am Zug angekommen lies Harry auch gleich verlauten: „Okay, lasst uns einsteigen. Ihr wisst wie schnell die Abteile weg sind und die ganze Fahrt über stehen wollte ich nicht", grinste Harry.

Alle anderen stimmten nickend zu. Nun hieß es bis zu den Ferien auch für sie Abschied nehmen. Hermine verabschiedete sich als erstes von Molly und nahm sie in die Arme. Für sie war Molly sowas wie eine zweite Mutter geworden. Gerade in der Zeit nach dem Krieg, als ihre eigenen noch in Australien waren und nichts von einer Tochter wussten. Als Hermine an das Theater zurück dachte, das folgte, als sie ihre Eltern zurückholte und alles erzählte, wurde ihr jetzt noch ganz unwohl zu mute. Natürlich waren ihre Eltern entsetzt und außer sich vor Wut gewesen. Hermine konnte ihnen das nicht verübeln. Nach einer riesen Auseinandersetzung, die für Hermine gefühlte 10 Stunden andauerte, schlossen ihre Eltern sie endlich in die Arme. Erst dann wurde ihr richtig bewusst, was in den letzten Monaten alles passiert war. Hermine musste lächeln, als sie daran dachte wie sie den restlichen Tag eng umschlungen auf dem Sofa saßen.

Währenddessen ging sie weiter zu Ron, während Harry und Ginny damit beschäftigt waren sich von Molly zu verabschieden.

Ron sah leicht deprimiert zu Boden und Hermine wusste auch nicht so recht was sie sagen sollte. „Ich werde dich vermissen", sagte Ron plötzlich und schaute ihr in die Augen. „Ja, ich werde dich auch vermissen, aber wir sehen uns ja in den Ferien!" probierte Hermine Ron ein wenig aufzuheitern. Er lächelte, jedoch erreichte dieses nicht seine Auge, die immer noch erfüllt waren von Traurigkeit, dennoch nickte er. „Ja, in den Ferien sehen wir uns wieder und bis dahin schreib ich dir mindestens einmal die Woche. Je nachdem wie hart George mich einspannt, der alte Sklaventreiber." antwortete Ron. Beide lachten kurz, wurden dann aber wieder still. Ron nahm sie in den Arm und sagte:"Viel Spaß in Hogwarts, genieß das letzte Jahr und grüß alle von mir ja?" „Ja, werde ich und ärger deine Mutter nicht so!" Erwiderte Hermine. Sie lösten sich und gaben sich einen Kuss. Dann trat Hermine zurück und Harry und Ginny waren an der Reihe. Harry und Ginny umarmten Ron ebenfalls zum Abschied, wünschten ihm eine schöne Zeit und viel Spaß im Laden und ließen noch einmal George grüßen.

Dann drehten sie sich um und stiegen in den Zug.

Sie gingen im Zug den Gang entlang um ein leeres Abteil zu finden. Kurz vor Ende des Zuges fanden sie Neville der mit Luna in einem Abteil saß. Sie öffneten die Tür und fragten, ob noch Platz sei. Sie bestätigten es und alle 3 nahmen Platz.

„Hey Luna, wie geht's dir?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig, schließlich hatte sie noch lebhaft vor Augen, wie das Haus ihres Vaters um sie herum zusammenbrach, als sie Lunas Vater besuchten, um mehr über die Heiligtümer des Todes herauszufinden. „Mir geht's gut" antwortete sie verträumt und lächelte. Während Harry und Ginny, Neville und Luna in ein Gespräch verwickelten, sah Hermine, die am Gang saß, etwas Helles in ihrem Augenwinkel. Ruckartig drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Tür und sah denjenigen, nachdem sie heute schon die ganze Zeit, eher unfreiwillig, gesucht hatte. Er bemerkte ihren Blick und sah sie ebenfalls an. Hermine, die sich ertappt fühlte, merkte wie sie leicht errötete, dennoch hielt sie dem Blick stand. Hinter Draco tauchte Blaise Zabini auf, der etwas zu Draco sagte, dass Hermine nicht verstand. Draco nickte daraufhin, warf Hermine einen letzten Blick zu und verschwand mit Zabini in einem Abteil.

Hermine starrte immer noch auf die Stelle, auf der Draco bis vor kurzem noch stand, dann plötzlich vernahm sie, dass jemand ihren Namen sagte „Hermine? Erde an Hermine" und sah wie ihr Ginny mit der Hand vor den Augen rumfuchtelte. Hermine zwinkerte kurz mit den Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und schaute sie fragend an. „Was?". Alle fingen an zu lachen und Hermine wurde rot. „Wo warst du denn mit deinen Gedanken?" fragte sie Neville. „Ich … ähh..." sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie würde ihnen kaum verraten, dass sie soeben Draco Malfoy angestarrt hatte. „..ähm... ich war in Gedanken und habe an unsere erste Fahrt nach Hogwarts gedacht... Weißt du noch wie wir überall nach deiner Kröte gesucht haben? Da hab ich das erste Mal Ron und Harry getroffen." Neville musste lachen, als auch er sich an die Geschichte erinnerte. „Klar erinner ich mich. Ich war froh, dass du mir geholfen hast, denn wäre ich vielleicht die ganze Fahrt über allein geblieben." Hermine war glücklich als sie bemerkte, dass nun auch die anderen begannen alte Geschichten aus ihrer Schulzeit zu erzählen und sie somit aus dem Mittelpunkt verschwunden war. Sie versank wieder in Gedanken.

Das war nun schon das zweite Mal gewesen, das sich Draco Malfoy Hermine gegenüber komisch verhalten hatte. Er hatte sie angestarrt, einfach so und Hermine kam nicht drumherum zu leugnen, dass er ohne sein spöttisches Lächeln, doch ganz gut aussah. Hermine ermahnte sich selbst. Malfoy und ganz gut aussehen? Wo kam das jetzt her, seit wann fand sie diesen Reinblut Snob denn bitte attraktiv und seit wann verschwendete sie ihre Zeit, um über ihn nachzudenken. Doch dieses half auch nichts. Sie musste weiter an Malfoy denken.

Nach einigen Minuten des Grübelns, wandte sie sich auch wieder dem Gespräch zwischen den anderen vieren zu.

Als sie schon eine ganze Weile gefahren waren, kam der Süßigkeiten Wagen rum. Harry kaufte einiges, wie er sagte zur Feier des Tages, was sie die restliche Reise über aßen.

Hermine schaute aus dem Fenster über Harry und Ginny hinweg. Langsam wurde es draußen dunkel und bald würden die Lichter im Abteil angehen. Sie stand auf, griff zur Gepäckablage und kramte ihren Koffer nach unten. „Wir sind bald da, wir sollten uns umziehen." sagte sie an die anderen gewandt. Die anderen Vier taten es ihr nach. Sie holten ihre Koffer runter und suchten nach ihren Schuluniformen und Umhängen. Kurze Zeit nachdem sie alle umgezogen waren fing der Zug auch schon an zu bremsen.

Als der Zug im Bahnhof angekommen war, stiegen sie alle aus. Wie jedes Jahr wurden die Erstklässler durch die Rufe von Hagrid zu ihm gelotst. Sie würden, wie die anderen Erstklässler die, Jahre vor ihnen und auch wie Hermine vor acht Jahren mit den Booten über den See nach Hogwarts gebracht. Die älteren fuhren mit den Kutschen, die von den Thestralen gezogen wurden. Es würde wohl einige Jahre dauern, bis sie wieder für alle wie von „Magie" gezogen werden würden, dachte Hermine traurig.

Die fünf stiegen zusammen in eine Kutsche und ließen sich von ihr zum Schloss bringen. „Ich habe Lust auf Pudding", lies Luna verlauten und auch die anderen freuten sie auf das Festmahl an diesem Abend.

Beim Schloss angekommen wurden ihnen die Koffer abgenommen und in ihre Schlafsäle gebracht. Die Schüler, alle außer den Erstklässlern, gingen in die Große Halle. Dort warteten sie, bis die Erstklässler feierlich ihren Häusern zugeteilt wurden.

Hermine setzte sich auf die Bank am Gryffindor Tisch. Neben sie setzte sich Luna und Neville, gegenüber nahmen Harry und Ginny Platz. Sie trafen viele Bekannte und begrüßten sie. Hermine jedoch hielt wieder einmal Ausschau nach etwas anderem. Sie überflog die anderen beiden Häusertische (wo sie ebenfalls einige bekannte Gesichter sah wie z.B. Cho, die ihr zuwinkte) und hielt beim letzten Tisch in der Halle inne. Der Slytherin Tisch. Auch hier bemerkte sie viele bekannte Gesichter. Goyle saß alleine, da sein ständiger Begleiter Crabbe im Krieg gefallen war.

Hermine allerdings wurde magnetisch von einem blonden Schopf angezogen, welcher weiter unten am Tisch zu finden war. Sie sah ihn an. Genau in seine grauen Augen. Er starrte sie ebenfalls an, während Blaise Zabini, neben ihm, probierte irgendwas zu erzählen. In diesem Moment drehte er seinen Kopf abrupt weg und Hermine tat es ihm gleich. Toll, Hermine, nun wird er sonst was von dir halten, weil du ihn wieder angestarrt hast. Das zweite Mal an diesem Tag. Aber andererseits, er hatte sie auch wieder angestarrt. Langsam wurde ihr doch Unwohl. Wieso verhielt er sich so komisch ihr gegenüber und wieso konnte sie wieder nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken?

Als die Stimme ihrer Schulleiterin McGonagall erklang wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Es war Zeit die neuen Schüler ihren Häusern zu zuordnen.

Jedes Mal wenn ein Schüler nach Gryffindor kam wurde an ihrem Tisch laut gejubelt. Daran hatte sich nichts geändert. Da sie allerdings keinen der neuen Schüler kannten, war es für sie relativ neutral.

Nachdem alle Schüler nun an dem Tischt ihres (neuen) Hauses saßen hielt McGonagall eine kurze Ansprache, wie es Tradition war. Es war komisch für Hermine diese Ansprache nicht von Dumbledor zu hören, doch McGonagall machte ihre Sache sehr gut. Hermine bemerkte Harrys Blick und lächelte ihm zu. Ihm ging es wohl ähnlich wie ihr. Auch für ihn war es das erste Schuljahr ohne Dumbledor.

Dann gab es endlich was zu essen. Alle fünf hatten inzwischen einen riesen Kohldampf. Die Schokofrösche und Kesselkuchen, die sie heute alle während der Zugfahrt gegessen hatten, haben nicht lange vorgehalten. Alle hauten mächtig rein und danach ging es in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

Neville, Ginny, Harry und Hermine machten sich auf dem Weg dorthin. Bei dem Portrait der Fetten Dame nannten sie das Passwort: „Neubeginn" und traten ein. Eine Weile saßen sie noch zusammen bis sie dann Müde und völlig k.o. in ihre Schlafsäle gingen. Hermine stellte zu ihrer Zufriedenheit fest, dass die diesjährigen 7. Klässler mit den wiederholenden 8. Klässler in einem Schlafsaal untergebracht waren. Nun musste sie sich nicht mehr alleine mit Parvati und Lavender rumschlagen, sondern hatte Ginny bei sich.

Im Bett ließ Hermine den Abend Revue passieren. Sie wunderte sich wieder einmal über das Verhalten eines gewissen Slytherins. Er war ihr ein Rätsel. Letztes Jahr wollte er sie noch umbringen, okay er hatte zum Ende hin die Seite gewechselt, und nun war er freundlich zu ihr. Ein Malfoy war freundlich zu ihr, einem, in seinen Augen, Schlammblut. Allzu lange hing sie ihren Gedanken nicht mehr nach, denn auch ihr vielen irgendwann die Augen zu und sie fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Hermine fand sich am See bei Hogwarts wieder. Sie saß am Seeufer und beobachtete, wie die Sonnenstrahlen auf der Wasseroberfläche glitzerten. Sie fühlte sich entspannt und geborgen. Um sie herum war es vollkommen still. Man hörte keine Schüler, die sich normalerweise bei dem warmen Wetter draußen aufhielten, noch hörte sie den Wind durch die Blätter der Bäume streifen. Es war so, als wäre der Platz auf dem sie saß von der Außenwelt isoliert, allerdings verstörte sie der Gedanke in keinster Weise.

Plötzlich störte etwas die Stille. Sie hörte gleichmäßig, ruhige Schritte, die sich ihr näherten. Sie drehte sich nicht um, denn eine innere Stimme sagte ihr bereits, dass _er _es war. Er setzte sich zu ihr ins Gras. Er schwieg eine lange Zeit. Dann sprach er: „Ich wusste, dass ich dich hier finden würde". Hermine sagte nichts, sondern genoss den Klang seiner wohlklingenden Stimme. Das Schweigen hielt an und sie seufzte. „Hat dich jemand gesehen." Fragte Hermine und schaute sich um. Sie merkte, dass die Frage überflüssig war. Es war keine Menschenseele draußen, dennoch war ihr diese Frage besonders wichtig.

„Nein." War seine kurze Antwort. Hermine schloss die Augen und legte sich auf den Rücken. Sie spürte, wie er es ihr gleich tat. Sie lagen eine lange Zeit einfach nur da, dann nahm er ihre Hand. Hermine merkte, dass sie diese Situation überhaupt nicht beunruhigte. Im Gegenteil, es fühlte sich…. _richtig _an, als wäre ihre Hand dafür gemacht in seiner zu liegen. Hermine fühlte sich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Ich verstehe jetzt, warum du hier her kommst, wenn dich was bedrückt", sagte er und Hermine drehte sich zum ersten Mal zu ihm um. Da lag er. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein Gesichtsausdruck war entspannt. Er sah gut aus, wie er da lag und sein goldenes Haar in der Sonne glitzerte. Dann schaute er sie mit seinen unergründlichen grauen Augen an. Er lächelte „Was ist los?" Fragte er und sah sie gespannt an.

„Nichts. Es ist nichts." Antwortete Hermine und lächelte ihn ebenfalls an. Er drehte sich auf seine Seite und stützte sich auf seinen Arm, so dass er auf ihr Gesicht runter schauen konnte. Lange sahen sie sich einfach nur an. Er nahm eine Strähne ihrer Haare und spielte gedankenverlorene damit.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte er schließlich. „Nicht". Weichte Hermine aus und drehte sich von ihm weg, so dass er das Haar loslassen musste, damit er ihr nicht weh tat. Er drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken.

„Wann wirst du es ihm sagen." Eine lange Pause folgte, bis Hermine ein kleines „Ich weiß es nicht, bald" von sich gab. Sie verfielen zurück ins Schweigen.

„Hermine….". Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Ich würde es ihm sofort sagen. Ich will ihm nur nicht weh tun. Er hat so viel durchmachen müssen." Hermines Stimme versagte.

„Denkst du nicht, dass es nur noch schlimmer wird?"

„Ich sag es ihm bei der nächsten Gelegenheit" Mehr sagten sie nicht, sondern schauten sich nur an. Er streichelte sanft ihre Wange. Dann beugte er sich über sie, doch bevor sich seine Lippen auf ihre legen konnten, schreckte sie hoch.

Hermine schaute sich im dunklen Schlafsaal um und hörte das gleichmäßige Atmen der anderen Mädchen. Hermines Atmen ging ruckartig und schnell. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es erst drei Uhr morgens war. Hermine legte sich wieder hin, doch an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken, viel zu aufgebracht war sie von dem, was sie gerade geträumt hatte.

Nicht nur, dass sie nicht aufhören kann ihn anzustarren, nu träumte sie auch noch von ihm? Warum war ihr Umgang so vertraut? Warum fühlte sich Hermine die ganze Zeit über geborgen und die wichtigste Frage, warum war Draco Malfoy kurz davor sie zu küssen? Was war mit Ron, was genau sollte sie ihm sagen.

Zu viele Fragen schwirrten in Hermine's Kopf herum. Was ist los mit mir. Konnte es sein, dass… nein. Soweit wollte sie gar nicht erst denken. Sie hatte einfach zu viel durchzumachen in letzter Zeit. Ja, genau, es ist der Stress, versuchte sie sich selbst zu überzeugen. Das und sein merkwürdiges Verhalten, dass sie so vollkommen aus der Bahn wirft.

Damit drehte sie sich auf die Seite und versuchte an Ron zu denken. Nach einiger Zeit schaffte sie tatsächlich den Traum in ihren Hinterkopf zu verbannen und in einen leichten traumlosen Schlaf zu fallen.


End file.
